Schizophrenic ends
by trekkie02
Summary: Tout ça est-il bien réel ?


**Schizophrenic Ends**

**Auteur**: Trekkie  
**Genre**: I have no Idea !  
**Spoilers**: Essentiellement les spoilers de « Citizen Joe », de la saison 8 ,  
donc si vous ne voulez pas savoir , ne lisez pas .  
**Disclaimer**: Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM , Gekko et Double  
secrets Production. . etc.  
**Note de l'auteur**: Je sais , je sais , j'avais promis de plus lire les  
spoilers , mais c'est plus fort que moi !  
**NB** : Les dernières lignes sont spéciales dédicace à ma danièlite préférée :  
Scape .

-« Vous avez ruiné ma vie ! »  
Sans paraître tenir compte de l'explosion de l'homme qui le menaçait d'une  
arme , le général O'Neill , traversa son salon tranquillement avant de s'  
installer dans son fauteuil préféré .  
-« C'est impossible. » répondit il finalement , le plus naturellement du  
monde en ce tournant vers son interlocuteur .  
-« Vous avez ruiné ma vie . » répéta l'homme , pleurant presque .  
-« C'est impossible . Je n'ai pas ruiné votre vie , Joe .. » . » répéta Jack, une nouvelle fois , toujours aussi impassible , le faisant sursauter.  
Comment pouvait il connaître son nom ?... s'interrogea l'homme . Jamais  
il ne lui avait dit encore . Que lui connaisse Jack lui semblait normal .  
Après tout depuis 7 ans , cet homme et son équipe hantaient ses rêves et ses cauchemars . l'obsédant jusqu'à perdre sa famille , songea-t-il repensant à sa femme et à ses deux enfants que cet homme et sa Porte des Etoiles lui avaient pris . Plus personne ne voulait le croire . on le prenait pour un fou . D'ailleurs il s'en était fallu de peu qu'on ne le fasse interner !  
-« Ma femme .mes enfants ..Ma famille ..jusqu'à mon travail ! Vous m'avez  
tout pris ! » énuméra Joe . Depuis deux heures il essayait de faire  
comprendre à ce O'Neill tout ce qu'il lui avait coûté en 7 ans . « Personne  
ne veut me croire , tout le monde me croit fou ! Alors ne me dites pas que  
vous n'avez pas ruiné ma vie ! » lui hurla-t-il, agitant son arme dans sa  
direction .  
-« Reconnaissez que tout ça paraît assez incroyable , non ? » lui répondit  
Jack , toujours aussi calmement , l'exaspérant encore plus . « Vous  
prétendez qu'après avoir acheté un objet ancien . apparemment egyptien .  
lord d'un vide grenier , il y a 7 ans , vous avez commencé à avoir des  
visions d'un grand cercle appelé 'La Porte des Etoiles' , caché dans la base actuelle du NORAD , à Cheyenne Mountain . et que moi et une équipe appelé SG1 , composé d'un colonel féminin , un extra-terrestre et un archéologue , nous passons régulièrement à travers un Vortex formé par cette 'Porte' , qui serai en fait une sorte d'engin de téléportation vers d'autres planètes ... » résuma-t-il . « ...Et vous vous étonnez qu'on vous croit fou ?... » ajouta-t-il avec un fin sourire . « Remarquez ça ferai un bon bouquin … ou un bon film à la limite , peut être même une série ...non ?... » conclut il décontenançant Joe une nouvelle fois .  
Qu'ils n'aient pas voulu le croire , il le comprenait .Après tout eux n'  
avait pas eut les visions , mais lui ?...Cet homme était réel !... S'il  
était réel , c'était que c'est vision l'étaient aussi !... Forcément!... Non ?...  
-« Vous ! » s'écria-t-il soudain , « Vous allez venir avec moi ! S'ils vous  
voient ils sauront que j'ai raison . Que je suis pas fou ! » ajouta-t-il ,  
songeant que s'ils voyaient le général Jack O'Neill en chair et en os , ils  
seraient obligés de le croire !  
-« Je crains que ce ne soit impossible. » lui répondit Jack en buvant une  
gorgée de bière . où avait il eut cette bière se demanda Joe , réalisant  
soudain que l'homme en face de lui n'avait rien dans les mains quelques  
secondes plus tôt. « Vous devriez regardez dans votre portefeuille , Joe .»  
lui conseilla-t-il , le tirant de ses réflexions .  
-« Mon portefeuille ?. »  
-« Les photos ... dans votre portefeuille . » insista Jack , avec gentillesse.  
Pourquoi voulait il qu'il regarde les photos qui étaient dans son  
portefeuille , s'interrogea Joe , tout en obéissant instinctivement . Il  
savait très bien ce qu'elles représentaient . pensa-t-il en regardant la  
première d'entre elle . ses enfants . Cassie et Charles . Dieu qu'ils lui  
manquaient , songea-t-il en caressant doucement la photo du bout des doigts.  
-« Les autres aussi . » lui rappela le général , sans bouger de son fauteuil.  
Les autres … songea Joe .. Sa femme et ses amis … des photos qu'il évitait  
de regarder. la douleur lui faisait trop mal … pourtant , docilement , il  
tourna la page , pour découvrir le fin visage de sa femme , épousée 15 ans  
auparavant . Elle avait toujours le même sourire … ok , ils avaient plus de  
10 ans d'écart … mais avec elle il se sentait le plus fort … prés à  
rivaliser avec tout ses jeunes coqs qu'elle cotoyait … elle était professeur de physique au collège .enfin elle l'était quand elle l'avait quitté pour ce stupide prof de gym .un Peter quelque chose ...un irlandais … « Lui au moins ne vis pas dans des chimères inexistante ! » lui avait elle dit .  
-« Elle ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? » lui demanda Jack , lui faisait  
relever la tête .  
Il lui semblait soudain que le décor de la pièce avait subtilement changé .  
peut être un peu plus de désordre .  
-« De quoi parlez vous ? ».oui , juste un peu plus de désordre . tiens il ne se rappelait pas de cet peluche sur l'ordinateur devant la fenêtre . en y repensant , il ne se souvenait pas non plus de l'ordinateur .  
-« Regardez la bien ! » insista Jack , d'une voix plus sourde .  
Joe reporta son regard sur les traits familiers de la jeune femme , les yeux bleus , la bouche mutine , les cheveux blonds mi-longs. maintenant elle les coupait plus courts songea-t-il , alors que dans son esprit , son visage ce surimprimé sur un autre visage qu'il connaissait bien ... Celui du Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter ...La même personne ... songea-t-il refusant un instant d'y croire ...avant de se mettre à tourner les photos de son portefeuille à tout allure... La photo suivante devait être celle de son petit frère , Michael , et de son meilleur ami Chris , une autre photo prise lors de son mariage ...Si l'on exceptait l'absence de lunettes de Mike et les cheveux de Chris ... il avait devant lui les visages du professeur Daniel Jackson et du Jaffa Teal'C , réalisa-t-il , incapable de se résoudre à tourner la dernière photo… celle où ils étaient tous réunis .  
-« Vous voyez Joe , je ne peux pas avoir ruiné votre vie . puisque j'n'  
existe pas . » lui explicita Jack , lui faisant relever la tête . « Au fait, c'était un bon livre ?. » ajouta la voix de Jack , alors qu'il croisait dans le reflet du miroir le regard de celui qu'il croyait être le général O'Neill .  
-« Personnellement . j'l'ai jamais trouvé super ! J'trouve que le personnage de l'archéologue est pas crédible pour deux sous ! » lui répondit la voix de Mike dans son dos . « Attend tu peux me dire qui pourrai croire à cette histoire de soucoupes volantes qui se posent sur les pyramides ! beaucoup trop tirée par les cheveux . » ajouta-t-il , avant de s'interrompre devant le mutisme de Joe . « Joe , ça va ? tu te sens bien ?» demanda-t-il inquiet. « Sarah ! »  
C'est étrange , songea Joe en regardant la pièce autour de lui , les  
souvenirs lui revenait à une vitesse hallucinante . Autrefois il était  
coiffeur , mais maintenant il était auteur de Science-fiction .des romans à  
succés .Toutes une série sur « La Porte des Etoiles » .  
-« Joe , tu te sens bien ? » lui demanda la voix douce de Sarah .  
Sarah O'Neill Carter .sa chère épouse . c'est vrai que c'est 2 dernières  
années n'avaient pas été drôle pour elle . trop occupé par sa carrière il l'avait délaissé . il avait même failli la perdre au profit de ce fameux prof de gym , se souvint il avec une grimace . mais c'était fini maintenant,elle lui était revenu .  
-« Tu te souviens de ce que t'as dit le médecin , chéri ? » insista-t-elle,  
lui caressant doucement le visage … L'accident de voiture ! bien sûr , comment avait il pût oublier ?...Quelques jours plutôt , il était rentré dans un arbre ... commotion cérébrale , verdict des médecins !  
-« Tu n'a pas mal à la tête ? Des hallucinations ? On aurai pas dût  
organiser ce déjeuner . » continua-t-elle , déjà prête à mettre fin à la petite réunion qu'ils avaient organisés pour fêter la sorti de son dernier bouquin . « La Fin de SG1 » , déjà classé parmi les meilleures ventes de ces 15 derniers jours .  
-« C'est bon , t'inquiète pas mon amour . je vais très bien . » la retint  
il, en lui embrassant le bout des doigts .  
-« Sûr ? » insista-t-elle , le regard brillant d'inquiétude .  
-« Sûr ! » lui confirma-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien .  
-« Sarah , arrête de le chouchouter ! » les fit sourire la voix basse de  
Chris , « Joe va très bien ! Au fait , c'est vrai ce qu'à entendu Joléne?» ajouta-t-il en emportant un des saladiers posés sur la table de la  
cuisine à l'extérieur , alors que le couple enlacés lui emboîtait le pas .  
-« Et qu'à donc entendu ta charmante épouse ? » lui demanda Joe en souriant  
à la jeune femme blonde serrée amoureusement contre Chris , qui venait de  
les rejoindre . Alors que son esprit lui soufflait un autre nom pour elle..  
« Istha »  
-« J'ai entendu dire , qu'un réalisateur voulait faire un film basé sur ton  
premier livre , c'est vrai ? » lui demanda l'intéressée .  
-« Eh bien ... » commença-t-il .  
-« Totalement vrai ... » le coupa Sarah , enthousiaste . « Un type nous a  
appelé hier soir dans la nuit ... ces gens d'Hollywood n'ont aucunes idées de l'heure qui peut être dans le Colorado ! . Enfin !... Il a dit qu'il  
envisageait d'adapter le roman 'Stargate' du célébre romancier Johnathan  
Carter , et qu'il aimerai discuter avec lui des droits .Comment il s'appelait ?... » lui demanda-t-elle .  
-« Hemmerich , je crois . » lui répondit Joe , gentiment . Elle était plus  
fière de lui qu'il ne pourrai jamais l'être .  
-« C'est ça Hemmerich ! Il a même dit que si le film marchait ...ils  
pourraient même en faire une série ! »  
-« Oh ! Pitié ! » s'exclama Mike , sortant de la cuisine en ramenant les  
chips . « Ça marchera jamais ! Qui veux tu qui ailles voir ça ? »

Fin .


End file.
